everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Justice Academy
NOTE: Scrapping Justice Academy until further notice Justice Academy is an upcoming Ever After High alternative universe fanfiction. It is not associated with the official Ever After High series created by Mattel. It is a series of stories set in an alternate universe where superheroes rule. It involves children attending a hero-in-training school known as "Justice Academy" located in "Justice City". It ties to the doll line: Justice Academy. Synopsis Overall Series Welcome to Justice City! The home to many supers and villains. Over at Justice Academy, the future heroes of tomorrow begin to train there to one day take over their parents. (Being Rewritten!) Year One: Freshmen Year A new year at Justice Academy has come! Freshmen Erin Dhylan just hopes to make it through and be her own hero, not become a villain like her mother, Discord. Along the way, she meets new friends and people and finds a family at the school! Meanwhile, Zane Olsen, Miss Queen Bee Heather Olsen's, younger twin brother, wished he had a normal life. Sadly, he can't, especially since his father is Thunderman. Hoping to get through all four years will be tough. But, what might happen when he learns something? Story plans * Erin attends the school to learn how to better control her powers. * Zane tries to find himself and become his own person and not compare to his better sister. ** Zane learns he has the power of Technopathy. Year Two: Sophomore Year The second year of Justice Academy has begun. However, with the start of the new year, a new hero arrives in the city, but, no one knows where they come from. The only thing known is that this new hero can use the power of lightning, with the public naming the heroine, Lady Lightning. At the same time with Lady Lightning's arrival, the academy gets a new student, Jasper Ryan, the daughter of superhero Lightning Beast. Unfortunately, Heather isn't too keen on this new girl, especially since she has lightning powers as well. Story plans * A new superhero arrives at the city with lightning powers. ** The people call her "'Lady Lightning". * Jasper transfers from a Private School to Justice Academy * Heather gets jealous over Jasper. * Zane and Erin try to gain more control over their powers. * Garrett notices similarities between Lady Lightning and Jasper. * Zane finds out that Jasper is the new hero "Lady Lightning". * The rivalry between Thunderman and Lightning Beast gets passed down to their daughters, Heather and Jasper ** Heather and Jasper have a duel, with Jasper almost destroying the school and killing Heather when her power limiter is destroyed. * Heather drops out and vanishes. Year Three: Junior Year Following the disastrous battle between Heather and Jasper, everyone hopes to have a normal year. At least, they hope. Story plans * Erin visits her mother and learns she is related to Ivy. * Mind Control Villain controls Zane causing a city-wide power outage, turning the power-neutralizer at the High-End Prison off, unleashing Discord once again, and Erin will be forced to battle her mother. * Ivy and Erin team up to defeat Discord. Year Four: Senior Year Story plans * Heather returns as villainess Thunderbird but is much more experienced this time around, and they must figure out how to defeat her since even Jasper can't at that point. * All the students have to work together to take down Thunderbird now that she is much more powerful than she was before * The other students learn about Jasper's advanced and unstable powers, resulting her wearing her arm braces. * Jasper thinks about unleashing her full power but risks losing control. * During a battle, Jasper is knocked out of the sky and towards the ground where she crash lands in the Clauson's backyard. * She is nursed back to health by Snow Clauson. * Snow and Destiny learn "Lady Lightning"'s secret identity. Justice Academy Grades Freshmen Year In the Freshmen year, students learn how to use their powers. Sophomore Year In the Sophomore year, students learn... Junior Year In the Junior year, students learn... Senior Year/Graduation In their final year of school, students begin to come up with a Super Hero name for themselves and find a Hero to become an Apprentice to for at least two years. Once two years are up, the graduate may enter the world as a new Hero. Stories # Justice Academy: Freshmen Year # Justice Academy: Sophomore Year # Justice Academy: Junior Year #* Also called "Learning of the Past" # Justice Academy: Senior Year #* Also called "The Rise of Thunderbird" # Justice Academy: Superhero Career Trivia * This AU was inspired by the Disney Movie, Sky High. * Sunbeam (Rievan Nytion), Dark Nightingale (Evenella Tyler), and Lumina (Kira Wridler) were created by Jade-the-Tiger. Category:Fanfictions Category:Alternate Universe Fanfictions Category:Shadows' Fanfictions Category:Justice Academy